Leaving No Stone Unturned
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Neal and Sara finally rekindle after Neal comes back from his island paradise. When they think everything is on the right track, Keller worms his way back into his life and leaves Neal helpless and Sara in pure pain. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 - Neal

**Hey guys, I have another story for you guys. This one is going to be chaptered, but not like my other chapter stories. It's only going to consist of a couple of chapters before it ends.**

**For those of you that are expecting another Adam/Kono fic from me, I have an idea, so get excited :D**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters in the show. **

* * *

_"I have something to tell you." I said shyly as I put two wine glasses in the sink. I turned to face Sara. _

_"What is it? You can tell me anything." Sara walked over to me and put her arms around my neck. Her green eyes locked onto mine, telling me that it was okay and that she wouldn't bite._

_I held her around her waist and started to confess, "A case today had me seducing a woman today." My eyes found its way looking down, so that I wouldn't have to look at her._

_"Neal, as long as you didn't have to have sex with her, I'm okay." I looked up at her. _

_"Really?" I asked._

_She nodded. "I know that at the end of the day, you're mine." She pressed her gentle and soft lips against mine and I pulled her closer._

_Our lips were millimeters apart as I said to her, "You're the best girlfriend a con man/ F.B.I consultant can have." I grinned at my reply._

_"I know." She nodded as she kissed me again._

* * *

That was the last conversation we had before going to sleep. The last conversation before waking up in the morning and doing out usual routine of cat and mouse as I dragged her back to bed in order to keep her going to work. She would give me a kiss which led to my guard falling down and right when I thought she would drop everything and come back to bed with me, she slipped away, gave me a teasing wave of goodbye and strutted her gorgeous ass out the door.

Now I was sitting in my office chair at the 21st floor of the F.B.I building, twirling Peter's rubber band ball in my hands which led to a thought of why I never made my own. I looked up at the bullpen as Peter walked down the stairs swiftly.

"Ready for a mortgage fraud case?" He said while dropping a case file on my desk.

"Seriously Peter? Another one? Can't you give that to one of the other agents? My expertise does not fall into the category." I grinned arrogantly as I threw the rubber band ball back to it's rightful owner.

"Come on cadet." He smiled and walked to the glass doors.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Are you coming or not?" He tapped his fingers against the metal door handles impatiently.

"Can I take this call first?" I asked with an attitude.

He made a gesture with his hands telling me to do so as he walked back to my desk.

"You got Caffrey, Consultant for the F.B.I." I said smiling at Peter.

_"Wow, you really are a lawman now Caffrey." _I heard from the other line.

"Keller." I growled. "What do you want now?" I wrote down something on a notepad and gave it to Peter to read.

_"You know that's no way to speak to a person that had your girl." _I could imagine him smirking and running a cold knife across Sara's cheek.

"She has nothing to do with us!" I yelled, causing everyone in the office to stare.

_"Oh she has __**everything**__ to do with this." _Keller smirked.

I saw Peter gather every agent to set up a trace.

"I'm not playing your game Keller! Sara has nothing to do with this!" I glanced at Peter and saw him motion to me to stall Keller.

_"Oh but you will, because if you don't she's going to end up like Kate. I know that you're setting up a trace for this phone, but Caffrey you know this will be untraceable." _I heard the phone move in the background and to my horror I heard, _"MMGGHGMDFHDMFGHH!"_

"Sara!" I screamed for her.

_"You've heard her, you know she's alive. If I don't get $5 Million by today, she's dead. I'll call you later with the information on time and place. Good luck Caffrey."_

I was going to respond back, but the phone line went dead. I looked over to Peter and he shook his head.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, throwing the container full of paper clips to the opposite wall.

I sank down, my back leaning against my neck and my hands in my face. My heart shattered. I never thought I would love again, but Sara changed that. She wasn't just some woman that I could pick up at a bar, she was my love now. She cared for me, she loved me for who I was and not my looks, she and I had more in common than anyone could ever think of. She was my repo and I was her con man. Now it was all gone in the blink of an eye.

Peter knelt beside me and told me that we _will_ find her and that we _will _take Keller down once and for all.

I gathered my composure and walked up to the conference room.

I stood against the glass window and listened to Peter's plan.

"We have to make a plan, list every single move we do. We have to be at least one step ahead of Keller, because he's already 5 steps ahead of us." Peter stated. He looked over to me for reassurance and I nodded.

"He wants $5 Million by today."

"You have another ring worth that much?"

I shook my head. "I'll talk to Mozzie. He might still have something worth that much." Peter knew I was referring to my half of the treasure that Mozzie shipped off somewhere and so did Jones and Diana.


	2. Chapter 2 - Neal

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, just had no ideas, but now I do. I thought that I would make this story longer by Neal and Sara dealing with "rehab" and stuff. SO ENJOY~**

**Please read and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, I'm just borrowing it for a little bit. ;)**

* * *

****I paced back and forth across the office floor as I held my phone tightly in my hands. I was anxious, everybody could see that, but only a handful could see that I was filled with with rage. With worry. An infamous ring drew me out of my thoughts and reality. I looked over at Peter, Jones, and Diana as they prepared to get a trace on Keller. At the 3rd ring, Peter signaled for me to take the phone call.

"Keller, I have the money." I said in the calm and cool conman voice I had mastered over the years.

_"Great, I knew you could get $5 Million in a couple of hours. Metro Museum of Art in 2 hours."_

"Please Keller let me talk to Sara. Let me know that she's alive." I pleaded. I never showed my vulnerability to anyone, especially to Keller, but he had the woman I loved. No one could take me away from her.

_"Fine." _I relaxed a bit when he said that one word, but my heart sank when I heard her muffled screams of pain.

"KELLER!"

_"You've heard her. 2 hours."_

"Don't hurt-" I was cut off by Keller hanging up. I instantly regretted not telling her I loved her. I threw my phone across the office - hitting a wall - in agony. This was torture. I needed to hear her voice. I needed her to be by my side.

"Neal! Stop this. We have to figure out how to get Keller. I know how you feel. He captured Elizabeth once, remember?" He empathized with me.

"But did he torture her?! Did you hear El scream in pain?! No, you didn't! Keller wants me, but I let him take Sara!" I yelled back. Everyone was now staring, but I didn't give a shit. All I wanted was for her to be back with me in my bed and snuggled up against my chest.

"Neal. We have to be strong. All of us. We have to be strong for Sara. We'll find her and as she would say, 'nail his ass to the wall.' "

A small laugh spread across my face.

"There we go. Now come on. We have to figure this out. Why'd you tell Keller we had the money when we don't.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before saying to Peter, "Mozzie has this collection of fake cash. It looks real, it smells real, it feels real. Only that it's not."

"Of course he does." Peter threw his hands in the air with frustration.

"I'll call him."

* * *

We got all fake $5 Million in 2 black duffel bags and headed toward the entrance of the Metro Museum of Art. The traffic of people around the area was slim.

Peter and I stood together at the entrance of the museum as we each carried a duffel bag. The rest of the team were somewhere around the area and ready in position to take down Keller. Finally after 10 minutes of waiting around, a black van came from our left. Keller stepped out from the backseat and with a toothpick in his mouth, he said, "You know Peter, F.B.I's surveillance tactics aren't really good."

"We have the money, just tell me where Sara is." I told Keller.

"Cut Neal's anklet." Keller replied.

"That wasn't part of our agreement." Peter retorted.

"It is now. Cut the anklet."

Peter bent down and lifted the hem of my pant leg and reluctantly took the anklet off.

"Now bring me the money." Keller demanded.

Peter and I each took a step before Keller interjected, "Only Caffrey."

I looked back at Peter and nodded in reassurance to him. He handed me the other duffel bag as I walked down the stairs of the museum towards Keller.

"Open it." Keller stated as I got close to him. I did what I was told.

He took a look inside and passed the duffel bags to a man in a mask in the backseat of the van.

"You have your money. Now tell me where Sara is."

"Not so fast Caffrey. My man over here is going to tell me if the money is real." Right then, the man came up to Keller's ear and whispered something. Keller nodded in response and turned his attention back at me.

It all happened so fast. Before I could react, Keller pulled the collar of my dress shirt and towards him. A gun was now pointed at my head as he dragged me into the back of the van. I struggled at the hands of two bulky guys holding me hostage. A pinch in my arm told me I was going to black out soon. And the next thing I know, that's what happened. A wave of nothing overcame me as I fell into a state of vulnerability and weakness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sara

**Hello readers! :) I don't have anything to say right now, so all I am going to say is enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters.**

* * *

I felt weak and vulnerable. Something that I never showed to anyone but myself. My hands were tied to wooden armrests and my legs, to the front legs of the chair. My back lay against the chair as my head was tilted toward my shoulder. It was hard to move or struggle. I could still feel the electric shock of the taser prongs against my side. If I died here, I wondered if anyone would actually miss me. I wondered if I would feel the same feelings and emotions when I "died" before.

Had it been a week? A day? I thought to myself.

I could barely see, let alone breathe but I made out a figure held by two men followed by Keller.

"Neal?" I whispered, but the bandanna that was shoved into my mouth and the other bandanna that was tied around my head to keep me from spitting the gag out made it sound like "MGFHDGH?"

"Sara!" I heard him scream my name.

I made out a struggling Neal, kicking his legs in fury. Suddenly I felt free, well somewhat free. The gag in my mouth was let go as well as the bandanna that kept it in place. I stretched my mouth so it wouldn't cramp up.

"Neal..." I managed to say.

"You know Caffrey, this is a low. Even for you." I heard Keller say.

Before I knew it, the taser prongs found my side and shocked it, yet again. At least when I had a gag, I had something to bite on to keep me from full-out screaming, but I didn't have a gag, so I screamed. I screamed with pain and agony. After it subsided, I could manage to make out Neal's screams.

"Every hour I don't get my money, your precious woman is going to get hurt. You got food, water, and a toilet. Make use of it."

I heard a door slam shut, telling me Keller and his men were gone from the dark and bleak room.

My arms and legs were free, but I could hardly move without pain shooting up my side.

"Oh my god Sara! I'm so sorry." Neal's hand tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face in his hands.

"S'okay." My voice slurred.

I winced at the pain that was caused by Neal picking me up bridal style.

"Ugh." I groaned as he placed me on a soft mattress by the corner of the room.

"Sorry." He apologized.

I could hear Neal fumbling with something in the distance. When he came back, he lifted my shirt slowly.

"Sex already Neal? I'm hurt, can't you tell?" I laughed half-heartedly.

He laughed and replied, "No. I'm going to place a dampened cloth on your side okay?"

"Stop sounding so formal. I'm not going to bite. I couldn't even if I tried." I grinned.

"Sorry. I feel like this is all my fault." He said as he placed a wet bandanna on my sides.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's not your fault Neal. It was mine for not checking my surroundings."

"No Sara, it is. Keller only wants me, but he got you. I couldn't protect you." A tear rolled down his cheek. I raised my hand toward his cheek and wiped away the single tear.

"I love you Neal Caffrey." I managed to say.

"I love you too Sara Ellis." He pulled me close and kissed me on my forehead.

"Come on let's get you some food."


	4. Chapter 4 - Peter

**Hey guys! I decided to put another perspective in the story, so I'll do Peter's. :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters.**

* * *

****"Mozzie!" I screamed into the phone. "Get your ass over here. I don't give a shit if you hate the F.B.I! Neal and Sara are hostage by Keller, so if you want them back, get your ass over here now!"

"I'm already here." He replied back. I looked over to the glass doors from the bullpen and saw him waving.

I hung up and walked over to him. "Get in here."

Amazingly, he did what he was told to do.

"I know you still have a part of the treasure Mozzie. A part of Neal's half to be exact."

"I don't know what you're talking about suit."

"Mozzie." I said in a stern voice.

"Fine, but you owe me suit."

"Alright, fine. Just get the $5 Million."

_~2 hours later~_

"Got the money."Mozzie came into my office with a smug look on his face.

"Great, now how do we contact Keller?"

"What about we don't give him the money." Diana interjected as she came into my office.

"What do you mean?"

"Jones suggested we can track the money down."

"But the money is fake."

"Seriously boss? Mozzie is a conspiracy theorist, he probably has 1 or 2 tracking devices in the fake cash."

I looked at Mozzie.

"Lady suit is right. She's smart."

I watched Diana walk out the door as Mozzie followed her.

_~1 hour later~_

"We got a lead on Keller. He's at an abandoned warehouse in Gramercy. Come on, we got to move!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Neal

**Hey guys, I'm back with a longer chapter than the previous one. :) I kinda think I won't do a "rehab" one, and just finish off with the saving one, which will be this one. Thanks for reviewing and reading guys. I'm sorry if I upset you with this news, it's just that I don't have any ideas and I know if I don't finish this story soon, it'll be discontinued.**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Sara. You have to eat." I took an orange from the plastic bag in the corner and walked over to Sara.

"I don't wanna." She pouted back.

"You have to, you're going to get dizzy if you don't."

"Fine." She said as I popped a slice of orange in her mouth.

After a few more slices of orange I apologized to her, "I'm sorry Sara. I truly am."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault."

I stretched my arm across the bed as she snuggled into my chest.

"It's really not your fault Neal." She reassured me again.

I ran my fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her head. I pulled her away after a couple of minutes to check on her bruises. I pulled up her blouse to see the bruises. I rewet the bandanna and placed it against her sides.

"Better?" I asked her.

She nodded. I brushed my lips against hers and kept it there until Keller's voice brought me back to reality.

"Sorry to ruin your moment Caffrey, but it's been another hour."

"No." I stood protectively over Sara.

"Excuse me? You're the one playing the game, not me. I'm the one controlling me."

"I'll do whatever you want me to Keller, but you're NOT hurting Sara." I firmly stood my ground.

"Neal, I'm fine. I can take it." I heard her mutter.

"No. I'm not letting you get hurt again. It's my fault you're here anyways."

"Whatever. More the fun for me. Bring him to me." He told the two men behind him.

"I can walk myself you know." I retorted.

"Yeah, but I want to beat the shit out of you. I can't do that if you're not being held." He smirked. The two men grabbed my arms and placed me in front of him.

His fist connected to my face leaving the corner of my mouth bleeding.

"Wow, you hit like a girl." I spat blood to the floor.

Before I knew it a sharp metal object came in contact with my stomach. The pain shot up my body and left me breathing heavy.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard Sara scream.

I was glad I told her I loved her, I was glad I was the one that took this pain instead of her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her scramble towards me.

"Go to hell motherfucker." She coldly told Keller.

I heard him scoff at Sara and leave the door with his men.

I held my stomach as she tried to pull my hand away.

"Neal..." Her voice cracked as she said my name.

"Sara. I'm glad I was able to protect you this time." I managed to say in between coughs of blood.

"Neal, don't talk." She took off my jacket, dress shirt, and white tank top which left me shirtless.

"Sex already Sara? I'm hurt, can't you tell" I quoted her as a smile spread across my face.

She chuckled half-heartedly. She took my tank top and ripped a long piece from it and tied it around my stomach tightly.

"Ugh." I groaned in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Before I knew it, Peter came rushing in with the whole crew.

"Oh my god, Neal!" I heard Peter scream in horror.

"S'okay Peter. Sara took great care of me." I smiled at her.

"What happened?" He asked with worry.

"To which one of us?" She asked.

"To both of you."

"She was electrocuted, I was stabbed. Great day isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get you two to the paramedics. We got Keller and a bottle of Chateau to celebrate."

Sara lifted me with my arm across her shoulder and we walked to the EMTs.

"I love you Sara." I whispered to her.

"I love you too Caffrey." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before giving me away to a paramedic and walking away to get herself check out.


End file.
